Prosthetic heart valves, including those for insertion into atrioventricular valves (tricuspid and mitral valves) are susceptible to various problems, including problems with insufficient articulation and sealing of the valve within the native valve annulus, pulmonary edema due to poor atrial drainage, perivalvular leaking around the install prosthetic valve, lack of a good fit for the prosthetic valve within the native valve annulus, atrial tissue erosion, excess wear on the Nitinol structures, interference with the aorta at the anterior side of the mitral annulus, lack of customization, and thrombus formation, to name a few. Accordingly, there is a need for a prosthetic heart valve that can address some or all of these problems.
Moreover, there are a variety of different delivery approaches for delivering and deploying a prosthetic heart valve into atrioventricular valves and depending on the delivery approach the desired features and structure of a prosthetic heart valve can vary. For example, in transvascular delivery of a prosthetic heart valve it is desirable to have a prosthetic heart valve that can have an expanded configuration for implantation within the heart and a collapsed or compressed configuration that has a sufficiently small outer perimeter or diameter to allow the prosthetic heart valve to be placed in a relatively small delivery catheter or sheath. In such embodiments of a prosthetic heart valve, it is also desirable for features of the prosthetic heart valve, such as those described above, to be maintained.